


La Sindrome del Chihuahua

by Badicea



Category: Black Dagger Brotherhood - J. R. Ward
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-05 19:49:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5388092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badicea/pseuds/Badicea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>....“Non riesco a capire il tuo comportamento” aggiunse Butch dopo un' altro momento di silenzio. “Hai rischiato di farti incenerire dalla Vergine Scriba, rispondi a V come se non avessi paura di quello che potrebbe farti...” “Ah sindrome del chihuahua” rispose Raven con noncuranza, aprendosi una' altra birra. Butch rimase senza parole. Per la seconda volta in pochi minuti. Il suo sguardo confuso fece sorridere Raven e la spinse a continuare. “Hai presente i chihuahua? Sono sempre incazzosissimi con tutto ciò che li circonda e attaccano per primi anche se l'avversario è il doppio di loro” Butch annuì come un automa. “Fanno così perchè sanno di non poter contare sulla stazza in un incontro diretto, quindi cercano di far fuggire il nemico. E spesso ci riescono. Secondo la mia amica, quella del gatto, anch'io sono così. Quindi ho la sindrome del chihuahua”...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capitolo 1

**Author's Note:**

> La mia prima fanfiction. Spero perdonerete sicuri pasticci e vogliate lasciare commenti e mi piace. Critiche costruttive e suggerimenti sono ben accetti! :)

La sera stava calando in fretta, ormai c'era caldo, anche se un venticello insistente cercava di infilarsi sotto il giubbotto. Le macchine sfrecciavano rumorose come al solito, incuranti dei pedoni e ogni tanto partiva un clacson diretto a chi sa chi e chissà dove. Una tranquilla serata delle solite. Raven camminava sulla strada dopo una giornata di lavoro alla piccola libreria. Non era stato un giorno particolarmente faticoso, anzi aveva dato i suoi attimi buoni, come nel momento in cui erano entrate quelle due signore di mezza età che guardinghe, si erano dirette a testa bassa verso la sezione “Rosa – Sentimentali”. Poverette! Erano veramente imbarazzate quando si erano presentate alla cassa con un libro ciascuna. Addirittura avevano un certo rossore sulle guance “E' per il club della lettura” si era affrettata a spiegare una di loro senza che le fosse stato chiesto nulla. Raven e la sua collega avevano sorriso complici, senza dare alcun accenno di sorpresa. Quando le due erano uscite però, erano partite le risate e i commenti. Sicuramente si sarebbero nascoste chissà dove per leggere quei libri. A pensarci ancora sorrideva. Non lavorava in quella libreria da molto, ma si era ambientata bene. L'anziana padrona e la sua collega, che era lì da molto più tempo di lei, la trattavano bene, si sentiva a proprio agio in quel posto. 

Improvvisamente dei rumori attirarono la sua attenzione. Venivano da una via laterale, già scura e deserta. Una lotta, colpi di ferro contro ferro, soffi come di animali. Ben lungi dal volersi immischiare o volersi trovare troppo vicino, Raven accelerò il passo. Non faceva certo la figura dell'eroina, ma molto meglio una codarda viva che una superdonna morta. Poi, obiettivamente, cosa mai avrebbe potuto fare lei? Bastava che spuntasse una pistola e tanti saluti. Stava quasi per arrivare a metà della via quando vide un lampo di luce. Quel tanto bastò a farla voltare e quello che vide la lasciò senza fiato. Un corpo che spariva riducendosi in cenere e due energumeni con un pugnale dalla lama nera in mano che si voltavano nella sua direzione. O cazzo! Più veloce del vento si mise a correre, non mancava molto al suo minuscolo monolocale. Non voleva neanche vedere se la seguivano. L'avrebbe solo rallentata il voltarsi, nei film lo facevano sempre e l'aggressore proprio in quell'istante li placcava. Si permise un sospiro solo quando si chiuse la porta dell'appartamento alle spalle. Catena, serratura e anche la cassettiera davanti all'uscio non avrebbe di certo guastato. L'avevano seguita? In quel caso forse doveva trovare il modo di sprangare anche la finestra....  
Non fece in tempo a terminare il pensiero che uno di quegli energumeni entrò proprio da lì. Alto, molto alto, muscoloso, una montagna in confronto a lei. Capelli corti scuri che spuntavano da un cappellino da baseball, occhi talmente azzurri da essere del colore del diamante. Tatuaggi e una mano guantata. Sotto shock, impietrita dalla paura e dalla sorpresa non si rese conto di quando quello strano individuo si mosse, conficcandole una siringa nel collo.

In movimento, era su qualcosa che si stava muovendo abbastanza veloce. Una macchina? A giudicare dall'odore di pelle dei sedili, fumo e Dio solo sa cosa, sembrava di si. Ma dove la stavano portando? E poi, era legata? Si, come un salame nel sedile posteriore di una macchina sconosciuta, guidata da chissà chi e diretta chissà dove. Davvero niente male come situazione! Il panico cominciò a farsi strada dentro di lei, ma assieme alla paura c'era una strana calma. Una voce (la sua voce interiore forse) le diceva che non era saggio farsi scoprire. Non l'avevano nemmeno imbavagliata e forse non si erano accorti che era sveglia. “Ma non ti sei accorto proprio di nulla?” disse una voce musicale, parlava con un accento strano, forse non era del posto. “No” rispose quello che guidava,il tono era più profondo, ma l'accento era identico. Chi erano per la miseria? E cosa volevano da lei?? “Andiamo fratello, sicuramente qualcosa avrai visto. Non è possibile che una cosetta da nulla come una testimone sia passata inosservata al tuo radar soprannaturale” La risposta questa volta fu una specie di soffio irritato, come quello di un gatto. O madonna, erano pazzi, due energumeni pazzi furiosi. Era veramente a posto. “ D'accordo d'accordo” continuò quello ciarliero. “Se dici che non l'hai vista sul serio ti credo. Sentiremo cosa ne pensano gli altri e il re.”

A quel punto un suono soffocato deve esserle sfuggito dalla bocca, perchè quello allegro si girò verso di lei “Ah ti sei svegliata!” nella penombra non riusciva a vederlo bene, ma sembrava un gran bel figliolo. Capelli troppo lunghi forse e, ma non ne era sicura, dal colore strano...”Chi siete? Perchè mi avete rapita? Dove stiamo andando?” “Hei calma calma! Avrai le tue risposte fra poco” “ Col cazzo!!! O mi dite subito dove stiamo andando oppure giuro che ve ne pentirete!!” Era pazza. Come mai si comportava così? Non lo sapeva dire. Avrebbero potuto ucciderla anche subito se volevano. Forse era il tono allegro di quell'energumeno, non lo sapeva, fatto stà che iniziò a prendere a calci le portiere. Non le avevano legato neanche i piedi. “No! Ferma! Hei! Basta!!” “Fermala Phury per amor della Vergine, sennò distrugge la macchina!” Infuriata e con l'adrenalina alle stelle, Raven continuò a calciare e urlare, sperando che qualche macchina di passaggio si accorgesse del trambusto. “Brutti energumeni schifosi! Lasciatemi andare subito!!!” “Il quartier generale grazie al cielo!!” Urlò il tizio con i capelli strani. 

La macchina si fermò ad un sensore di riconoscimento, poi entrò in un largo cortile. Pochi metri più avanti entrò in un garage sotterraneo e lì si fermò. A quel punto i due scesero e quello con il cappellino la prese poco cerimoniosamente per una gamba (in un secondo, anche se le muoveva come un forsennata) e altrettanto poco cerimoniosamente la scaraventò a terra. “Hei!” Le sue proteste non servirono a nulla. Era rimasta sola con quel tipo. L'altro si era già avviato verso un ascensore. “ Ti alzi e cammini da sola o ti devo convincere con le buone?” “Cosa...” Neanche finì la frase che venne caricata a forza sulle spalle di quell'energumeno come un sacco di patate. La testa che penzolava dalla sua schiena “Mettimi giù!! Sei diventato matto?? So camminare!!” Niente. Quell'uomo continuò a camminare con lei in spalla, salì sull'ascensore ed uscì in un ingresso stupefacente. Raven non aveva mai visto niente di simile. Era lussuoso da fare impressione. Luci ovunque, passatoie rosso sangue...con il cuore in gola si ritrovò ad ammirare, a testa in giù, quella magnificenza. Salirono su una scala di marmo bianco ed imboccarono un corridoio pieno di statue. 

Entrando in una stanza con una grande scrivania al centro, Raven venne scaricata e fatta sbattere con il sedere sul pavimento. “Ahia! Razza di...” Si ammutolì all'istante. Intorno a lei stavano quattro uomini mastodontici, sei, contando i due che l'avevano portata li. Seduta a terra si sentiva grande quanto una pulce, ma non osava alzarsi. Non avevano uno sguardo amichevole e da un momento all'altro si immaginava di veder comparire un enorme schiacciamosche che la riduceva in poltiglia. “E' questa l'umana di cui hai parlato al telefono V?” Disse quello con gli occhiali da sole. La sua voce era cavernosa e con un tono minaccioso. “Si mio signore” rispose il tipo con il cappellino. V? Ma che razza di nome era? V.... “ Quindi non vedi proprio niente in lei? Neanche ora?” V (almeno poteva associare un nome a quello strano volto) si avvicinò. Iniziò a fissarla con insistenza, quasi volesse perforarla con lo sguardo. “No. Niente” Mormorii in una lingua a lei ignota si sparsero fra gli altri. Gli unici silenziosi rimasero V, quello con i capelli lunghi e strani (alla luce si accorse che lo erano sul serio, non si era sbagliata. E aveva pure gli occhi gialli!) e quello che sembrava essere il loro capo, quello con gli occhiali scuri. “Strano. Una faccenda che merita di essere approfondita. Per il momento datele una delle stanze, finchè non avremo chiarito.” Era tutto. Neanche il tempo di aprir bocca che venne ricaricata sulla schiena da V e portata fuori dalla stanza.


	2. Capitolo 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ecco il secondo capitolo! La storia è completata da un po', quindi periodicamente pubblicherò gli aggiornamenti :)

Venne portata in una camera, scaricata sul pavimento (per la seconda volta) e lasciata sola. Naturalmente la porta venne chiusa a chiave, ma almeno l'avevano slegata. Rimasta sola, Raven iniziò a pensare. Nella sua testa c'erano talmente tanti pensieri, che ruotavano come il cestello di una lavatrice, che faceva fatica a seguirli. Rivisse tutto quello che era successo, analizzando i particolari, almeno quelli che riusciva a ricordare. Aveva visto quella rissa, era scappata, l'avevano raggiunta in casa e quello scimmione tatuato l'aveva narcotizzata. Poi erano arrivati in macchina fino a questo posto. Si, ma dove diavolo era? E perchè l'avevano rapita? E adesso cosa sarebbe successo? Un riscatto non lo volevano, si vedeva chiaramente che non era ricca e dall'occhiata che era riuscita a dare al posto non sembrava che a quei tipi servissero soldi. Anche la stanza dove si trovava era più che ben fornita. Iniziò a guardarsi intorno. Carta da parati di un chiaro color pesca, un letto a baldacchino con lenzuola chiare, tende bianche e comodini marroni. Anche l'armadio era marrone. C'era una porta che sicuramente portava in un piccolo bagno. Modesta ma elegante, quel genere di modestia che gridava “Soldi!!”, ma in modo discreto.

In piedi al centro della camera da letto, ora cercava di analizzare i suoi rapitori: erano sei, enormi e dall'accento straniero. Mafia? Sarebbe stato proprio il massimo. Si era andata a cacciare senza volere in un affare di mafia. Sconsolata si sedette di nuovo per terra. Non c'era altra spiegazione. Stava ancora rimurginando su quello che le passava per la testa quando sentì girare la chiave nella serratura e la porta si aprì. L'uomo con gli occhiali da sole entrò, seguito da una donna molto bella, magra ma non troppo, con lunghi capelli neri e gli occhi chiari. Le stava rivolgendo un sorriso amichevole, anche se guardingo. Raven si alzò in piedi, pronta per non sapeva nemmeno lei cosa.

“Allora il punto è questo ragazzina” iniziò il gigante “ Abbiamo fatto una riunione straordinaria e visto quello che è accaduto è stato deciso di tenerti quì” “Cosa?? Perchè? E poi dov'è qui?? Dove siamo? Cosa volete da me??” Raven iniziò a sparare domande a raffica. “Calma, lasciami finire” quell'uomo sembrava spazientito, ma stava cercando di trattenere il nervosismo “Non credere che noi siamo contenti di questa situazione. Odiamo le intrusioni degli umani, ci creano più problemi che altro...” “ Umani?? Gli umani?? Ma cosa diavolo dici?? E voi cosa sareste di grazia?? Siete tutti pazzi??” L'uomo fece un verso strano, a metà fra un grugnito ed un ringhio e disse delle parole in una lingua che Raven non riuscì a capire. La giovane donna bruna ridacchiò, ma lo prese per una mano e accarezzandolo piano sussurrò “Abbi pazienza, è normale dai”.

L'uomo si calmò e disse “Cercherò di spiegarti, sperando che tu me lo permetta senza interrompermi. Ti ricordi V?” “Quel bestione tatuato con il cappellino?” Rispose Raven massaggiandosi il collo con una mano e il sedere con l'altra. Era lui che l'aveva sbattuta a terra le due volte “Ci sono parti del mio corpo che se lo ricordano molto bene” la donna bruna a quel commento strabuzzò gli occhi e si coprì la bocca con una mano, nel vano tentativo di coprire una risata, mentre quello che ormai Raven aveva capito essere il suo ragazzo, si sfregava gli occhi sotto gli occhiali da sole “Si, lui. Parliamo chiaro: è il nostro veggente se si può dire così. Sa in anticipo quello che succede e di te non ha visto nulla. Non sapeva che saresti comparsa e a quanto pare non riesce né a leggerti nella mente né ad avere visioni su di te.” “Cioè fammi capire, mi avete rapita e mi state trattenendo contro la mia volontà perchè il suo presunto radar soprannaturale con me non funziona?? Come scusa mi sembra davvero patetica. Non sono ricca e non posso pagare nessun riscatto.” A quel punto entrò in scena la donna bruna. “Ciao, mi chiamo Beth, quello che mio marito ti stà dicendo non sono bugie e un riscatto non centra nulla. Dobbiamo solo capire perchè stà succedendo tutto questo.” “ Quindi non volete dei soldi e non mi rispedirete a casa? Fino a quando?” “Finchè non avremo parlato con la Vergine Scriba per capire cosa stà succedendo” Tagliò corto quell'uomo “E finchè non l'avremo fatto tu starai qui buona”.

A quel punto Raven si sedette sul letto. “Con chi dovete parlare?? E io me ne devo star qui buona ad aspettare cosa??” Le stava venendo un gran mal di testa. L'adrenalina che l'aveva tenuta all'erta si stava pian piano esaurendo e aveva una gran voglia di piangere. O di prendere a calci una porta. Magari fare entrambe le cose. “Mi dispiace ma non si può fare altrimenti. E' l'unica soluzione. Vedrai che qui ti troverai bene. Dietro quella porta c'è un bagno, nessuno ti farà del male. La porta purtroppo dovrà restare chiusa a chiave, ma sei al sicuro” la giovane donna, Beth, le parlava in tono comprensivo e calmante. “Insomma devo restare prigioniera” Raven aveva preso la testa fra le mani. “ Purtroppo si per il momento. Cerca di riposare” Detto questo la coppia uscì chiudendo a chiave la porta.


	3. Chapter 3

Chiusa nella stanza a Raven non era rimasta altra scelta che sdraiarsi sul letto. Però, morbide quelle lenzuola. Scorrevano sotto il palmo come la seta e forse era proprio seta, non avrebbe saputo dirlo. Aveva tenuto le scarpe (pronta per un'eventuale fuga), tenendo però i piedi fuori dal bordo del letto per non sporcarlo. Quanto era passato? Minuti? Ore? Giorni? Non sapeva dirlo. Fuori era sempre buio. Aveva un mal di testa insistente e sentiva i muscoli tutti indolenziti. Una bella doccia e una dormita non avrebbero guastato di certo. A parte essere rispedita a casa ovvio. Cosa volevano da lei? A chi aveva detto di doversi rivolgere l'uomo con gli occhiali da sole? Non aveva ben capito. Vergine qualcosa. Questi erano pazzi, completamente suonati. Era finita proprio in un bel guaio.

Senza contare che potevano schiacciarla in due come una nocciolina. O calpestarla sotto una scarpa, non faceva molta differenza. Ora che era rimasta sola si concesse il lusso di rabbrividire e non dal freddo. Ripensò a quella massa di muscoli ambulanti che aveva visto nella stanza dove l'avevano portata la prima volta. Ma esistevano delle persone così? Aveva visto qualche culturista, in palestra o sui giornali, ma quegli individui se li potevano mangiare a colazione e sputare le ossa per usarle come stuzzicadenti. Erano dei mostri! Certo, ben proporzionati ma...montagne umane era dir poco!

Continuò a rabbrividire. Non avrebbe dovuto abbassare la guardia neanche per un secondo. Il fatto che fino ad ora non l'avessero uccisa non significava che non l'avrebbero fatto in seguito. Tutto stava a cosa avrebbe detto quella Vergine qualcosa. Era immersa nei suoi pensieri quando la riscosse un timido ma deciso bussare alla porta. Ritirandosi ancora di più sul letto ma in guardia, rispose “Si?” La porta si aprì ed entrò un...maggiordomo? Si, era proprio un maggiordomo. Vestito alla maniera della servitù, con un elegante completo nero. Le stava facendo pure l'inchino! Roba da non credere! Sembrava avesse circa sessanta – settant'anni, ma non era mai stata brava a definire gli anni, quindi non poteva dirlo. “Signorina? Mi permette? Sono Fritz il doggen dei Signori. Le ho portato qualcosa da mangiare...” Non fece in tempo a finire la frase che uno dei bestioni, quello tatuato, fece irruzione nella stanza. “Scusa Fritz, non c'è tempo ora” “Come vuole padrone” e con un profondo inchino, il maggiordomo sparì all'istante. “La Vergine Scriba ha parlato con il nostro re. Siamo tutti attesi nel suo studio per parlare” Raven rimase impietrita a fissarlo. L'ora della verità era arrivata e sinceramente aveva un po' di paura...e va bene, tanta paura. “ Vieni con le buone o devo tirare fuori le manette e trascinarti con la forza?” Questo la riscosse. “No no, arrivo”. E uscirono dalla stanza.

Arrivati nello studio del re, Raven trovò anche tutti gli altri ad ascoltare la “sentenza”. “La Vergine Scriba ha espresso il suo volere” iniziò l'uomo con gli occhiali da sole senza tanti preamboli “ Non mi ha spiegato nulla nel dettaglio, ma ha detto che servi alla Confraternita, per questo motivo rimarrai dove sei. V, scortala nella sua stanza, alla sua sistemazione completa penseremo più tardi” “Come??Cosa?? Tutto qui?? Come sarebbe che servo alla Confraternita? Cosa significa? E chi è questa Vergine Scriba? Non ho il diritto di esprimere la mia opinione? Fatemici parlare! Voglio parlare anch'io!!” “No” rispose semplicemente l'uomo. Raven venne caricata ancora urlante sulle spalle del bestione tatuato, esattamente come la prima volta, come un sacco di patate. “ Lasciami andare brutto rinoceronte decerebrato!! So camminare, mettimi giù!!” Le sue urla piene di insulti si persero nel corridoio della villa, alle spalle della porta chiusa dello studio.


	4. Capitolo 4

Entrarono nella stanza a lei assegnata che Raven ancora scalciava e insultava “...e se non mi metti giù immediatamente brutto energumeno schifoso, ti do fuoco con un accendino e..” a quel punto Vishous la scaraventò di peso sul letto, mancò poco che facesse un volo cadendo giù dalla parte opposta. “Stammi bene a sentire ragazzina, la tua presenza qui è già un problema abbastanza serio, non farmi venir voglia di insegnarti le buone maniere!”   
Raven a quel punto si alzò dal letto e gli si parò davanti. Dovette fare qualche passo indietro per riuscire a vederlo bene in faccia. “Mi avete rapita, drogata e trascinata in questo posto senza dirmi cosa volete da me. Una tal Vergine qualcosa ha deciso che vi servo...” “Scriba. Vergine Scriba.” la interruppe quell'uomo con voce spazientita. “Quello che è. Voglio sapere chi siete e cosa ci faccio qui!! Non sono un oggetto e voi mi state trattando come se lo fossi!!”   
V fece alcuni passi per la stanza, come per decidere cosa fare, se dire qualcosa o meno. Raven non lo perse mai di vista anche se moriva dalla voglia di approfittarne e fuggire dalla porta spalancata. Dubitava però che l'avrebbe mai oltrepassata. V era enorme, ma agile come una pantera. Quella massa muscolare non sembrava impacciarlo minimamente.  
Raven trasalì quando si trovò il suo viso a pochi centimetri dalla faccia. Era talmente immersa nei suoi pensieri che non si era nemmeno accorta che lui si era avvicinato e chinato di fronte a lei. Aveva dei bellissimi occhi, talmente chiari da sembrare di diamante (sicuramente lenti a contatto) e tatuaggi in una lingua sconosciuta perfino attorno ad un occhio. Cos'era, elfico? Un patito del Signore degli Anelli? “Avrai le risposte che cerchi, servono anche a noi. Non tirare troppo la corda però. I miei fratelli non userebbero mai la violenza con una femmina, io non ne sono tanto sicuro. E non ti piacerebbe scoprire in che modi posso usarla...o magari si?” Detto questo fece un sorriso maligno che fece venire i brividi a Raven. Ma invece di ritirarsi spaventata come avrebbe dovuto fare, il suo istinto fece partire un pugno che colpì Vishous in pieno viso, facendolo sedere a terra. V si alzò di scatto, soffiando come un felino a zanne sguainate. A quel punto Raven spalancò gli occhi, indietreggiò fino a cadere sul letto e lanciò un urlo. Seguì un rumore come di carica di elefanti e tutti gli altri si precipitarono nella stanza. V venne trascinato fuori di peso da tre di loro, volarono imprecazioni e parole in una lingua sconosciuta e la porta venne chiusa di fretta a chiave, mentre Raven era ancora impegnata ad urlare come un ossessa sul letto.


	5. Capitolo 5

Quando smise di urlare, Raven si accorse di tre cose: aveva la voce rauca, le lacrimavano gli occhi e, cosa più importante, era sola nella stanza. Cosa diavolo era successo?? Aveva veramente visto quello che credeva? No, non era possibile, eppure non c'era molto su cui sbagliarsi. Erano zanne vere quelle. Zanne?? Scosse la testa come per scacciare l'idea. Gli umani NON HANNO ZANNE. Una vocina dentro di lei disse “Gli umani no, ma pensaci bene. A parte i carnivori cos'altro le ha?” Noo. Sicuramente c'era un errore. Aveva visto male. Però in risposta a quella domanda nella sua testa iniziarono a scorrerle davanti delle immagini ben precise. Demoni, licantropi e...vampiri. Quell'ultimo pensiero le strappò una risata. Certo, come no, vampiri. Intanto non era sicura che esistessero (non ne aveva mai visto uno) e poi non erano certamente dipinti in quel modo, anzi...  
Impegnata in quel dialogo interiore, non si rese conto che la porta si stava aprendo. Piano, timidamente sbucò il tipo con i capelli multicolore e gli occhi gialli “ Ehm..è permesso? Posso?” Riscossa dai suoi pensieri in modo improvviso, Raven saltò in piedi sul letto e urlando iniziò a tirargli tutto quello che trovava. Cuscini, una lampada del comodino che finì a pezzi contro il muro “ Vattene!! Non ti avvicinare!! Aiuto!!” “Calma!! Vengo in pace!! Calmati per favore!!” Phury cercava di evitare gli oggetti che gli venivano scagliati contro meglio che poteva. Quando rimase senza “munizioni”, Raven si immobilizzò in piedi sul letto. “Cosa...cosa siete??Che volete da me?” Phury avanzò lentamente con le mani alzate, come se fosse davanti ad una pistola puntata. “E' un discorso molto lungo. Posso avvicinarmi? Ti garantisco che non ti farò del male” “Siediti li, sul pavimento”. Phury obbedì e i due rimasero alcuni minuti a fissarsi. Raven lo studiava con attenzione. Era piuttosto ben messo anche lui, meno di quell'altro ma non si scherzava neanche qui e aveva i capelli lunghi di tre colori diversi, biondi, castani e rossi. Sembrava il loro colore naturale.

Phury dal canto suo la guardava con un espressione neutra sul viso. Sembrava...aspettasse. Probabilmente che lei si decidesse a dire qualcosa. Finalmente Raven ruppe il silenzio “Cosa siete?” “Vampiri” rispose Phury “Ma è un po' più complesso di quello che credi” andò avanti, troncando sul nascere le sue proteste “Siamo una specie a parte, viviamo qui da moltissimo tempo, anche se gli umani non ci hanno mai visto, non vi dissanguiamo per nutrirci e no, prima che tu lo chieda, né l'argento, né l'acqua santa o menate varie ci indeboliscono. Il sole però si, ci può incenerire”. Raven rimase in piedi sul letto guardandolo confusa e un'altro miscuglio di emozioni che non sapeva definire. “I vampiri...” “Non esistono, l'ho già sentito dire” “Stavo per dire sono diversi” Phury la guardò sorridendo “Ah, ti riferisci a Bram Stoker e a tutte quelle cazzate folkoristiche? No, decisamente non è così che siamo” 

Raven si decise a sedersi “Non ci capisco niente, mi stà tornando il mal di testa” “Capirai un po' alla volta” “Io non voglio restare qui! Non avete il diritto di trattenermi! Non me ne importa niente se questa Vergine qualcosa ha deciso che devo rimanere!” Phury si passò una mano in mezzo ai capelli “Scriba, Vergine Scriba. E' la nostra divinità e ti prego, non parlare di lei in modo irrispettoso” “Perchè altrimenti cosa succede? Vengo incenerita sul posto?” Lo sguardo sulla faccia del vampiro le fece scappare una risata. Aveva gli occhi fuori dalle orbite e la bocca spalancata. “Sei buffo!! Hai una faccia!!” Phury si riscosse immediatamente “Buffo non l'hanno mai usato per descrivermi” Raven sorrise. Strano ma vero quell'uomo...vampiro, le piaceva. Non sapeva dire perchè, ma con lui si sentiva più rilassata. Niente a che vedere con l'altro che l'aveva portata qui assieme a lui. Il suo volto perse l'espressione allegra e tornò a farsi serio. “Stai pensando a V” disse Phury notando il cambiamento di espressione. “Leggete nel pensiero?” “Noi no, ma non era necessario, hai scritto in faccia che ti è venuto in mente” “Lo odio, mi piacerebbe farlo a pezzi in modo lento e doloroso” Phury scoppiò a ridere “Non dirglielo mai per favore!” “Perchè mi ucciderebbe?” “No! Anzi, potrebbe piacergli l'idea” Raven lo guardò confusa. “Il fratello è,come dire, un po' perverso” “Beh non c'è niente di perverso in quello che gli farei IO” Raven si stava arrabbiando. Pensare a quella montagna di muscoli arrogante le stava facendo perdere le staffe sul serio. Phury decise che era più saggio cambiare argomento. “Senti, perchè non ti fai una doccia e mangi qualcosa? Dopo se vuoi ti accompagno a fare un giro della casa. Solo noi due, parola.” “D'accordo, non so perchè, ma di te mi fido” Era anche stanca e affamata ora che era più calma. La doccia e la cena non le sembravano un'idea così malvagia.


	6. Capitolo 6

Uscita dalla doccia Raven trovò sul letto un paio di pantaloni femminili e una felpa con il cappuccio nera chiaramente da uomo. Sorrise mentre si vestiva. I pantaloni le andavano bene invece la felpa era piuttosto larga ma comoda. Inoltre era avvolta dal profumo di Phury e lei se ne sentì stranamente confortata. Uscendo dalla stanza, Raven lo trovò ad aspettarla appoggiato al muro di fronte, un maglione chiaro, capelli lasciati sciolti e una posa che non lo avrebbe di certo fatto sfigurare sulla copertina di una rivista di modelli maschili. Cercando di darsi un contegno “E chiudi quella bocca per amor di Dio!” si disse “Ci manca poco che ti metti a sbavare!” lo accolse con un sorriso “Dove mi porti?” Phury le porse un braccio (un perfetto gentil uomo) e mentre camminavano le disse “ Prima tappa la cucina, c'è un buon pasto che ci aspetta, poi ti farò vedere la casa come ti ho promesso”. Scesero nella enorme cucina arredata meglio di quella di un migliore ristorante. Sul tavolo erano pronti due piatti di carne con contorno di verdure alla griglia che non facevano nessuna invidia a quelli preparati dai migliori chef. Phury la fece accomodare spostandole la sedia (altri punti guadagnati) e i due iniziarono a mangiare chiacchierando, lui rispondeva alle sue domande e Raven gliene faceva di continuo. Aveva ormai appurato che non sarebbe riuscita a capire molto di più della sentenza della Vergine Scriba, visto che solo il re (che si chiamava Wrath) poteva chiedere udienza e parlare con lei e una chiacchierata con Wrath non era nei piani di Raven. Assolutamente. Anche secondo Phury “tutto verrà chiarito al momento giusto”. Dal canto suo, Phury sembrava intenzionato a metterla a suo agio, a farla rilassare e a quanto pare ci stava riuscendo. Finita la cena, accompagnò Raven in giro per la casa, mostrandole le varie stanze, finchè non giunsero nella biblioteca. Lei rimase senza fiato. Scaffali e librerie stracolme raggiungevano il soffitto dell'ampia sala, illuminata da plafoniere attaccate ai muri. Al centro un tavolo e sparse c'erano poltrone dall'aspetto comodissimo. “Wow! Sembra una biblioteca pubblica! Venite qui spesso?” “Molto poco in realtà. Siamo più inclini ad...altre attività che non alla lettura” “Sarebbero?” Chiese Raven girandosi verso di lui. “Combattiamo i lesser per difendere la specie, ci alleniamo per questo. E' la missione della Confraternita del Pugnale Nero” “I cosa??? Combattete praticamente tutto il tempo? “ “Praticamente” “Bella vita!” “E' la nostra missione e non c'è praticamente niente di più importante” 

Raven stava per commentare quando all'improvviso gli afferrò un braccio e si tese come se avesse percepito un pericolo “Ehi cosa...” la domanda di Phury venne troncata sul nascere dallo spalancarsi della porta. “Phury il re vuole parlarti, in camera non c'eri quindi ho pensato fossi qui...” V smise di parlare non appena la scena gli si presentò davanti agli occhi. Raven dal canto suo era ancora attaccata al braccio di Phury (se fosse stato umano probabilmente gli avrebbe lasciato le unghiate) e guardava V in modo apertamente ostile. Il vampiro la squadrò da capo a piedi, muovendosi di lato come un predatore, sembrava anche annusare l'aria intorno a lui. “ Bene bene. Vedo che ti sei ambientata.” “Perchè? Ti dà fastidio? Avrei forse dovuto aspettare legata ad un albero del cortile?” Raven aveva lasciato il braccio di Phury per incrociare le braccia attorno al petto. “Oohh, la gattina rizza il pelo eh? Non mi sembravi così spavalda l'ultima volta che ti ho vista” “Chiamami ancora gattina e il mio pelo sarà l'unica cosa che vedrai rizzarsi per quanto ti riguarda!” Phury emise un verso soffocato e cercò di mettersi frà quei due prima che la situazione sfuggisse di mano “Andiamo ragazzi, calmatevi. V, per favore lasciala stare. Non è il caso di peggiorare la situazione...” V fece una risata maligna che fece accapponare la pelle a Raven, lasciando Phury a metà della frase “E come penseresti di fare, sentiamo?” A quel punto, talmente veloce che Raven non lo vide nemmeno, si trovò V a pochi centimetri dalla faccia con le zanne sguainate. Lei rimase interdetta per un secondo, mentre Phury cercava di calmare invano il fratello e contemporaneamente chiamava i rinforzi. Poi delle immagini iniziarono a scorrerle nella mente. Immagini di lei e V. Di quello che V le avrebbe fatto (o avrebbe voluto farle). E non erano per niente scene con pezzi del suo corpo squartato, o con lei dissanguata. Spalancò gli occhi e anche lui. “Tu non...” V non disse altro, perchè una testata lo colpì sulla bocca, facendoli finire a terra entrambi, proprio mentre arrivavano gli altri.

Raven sgattaiolò via, sconvolta da quello che era successo, da quello che aveva visto. E mentre gli altri erano tutti presi a trattenere V che cercava di inseguirla urlando parole senza senso (“Non puoi aver visto! Non puoi!”) frammentate da altre in quella lingua sconosciuta, lei corse a perdifiato giù per la scalinata, verso il massiccio portone, travolgendo il maggiordomo che stava passando per andare in cucina. Arrivata fuori, con il fiato corto e gli occhi fuori dalle orbite, come un animale in fuga, non si accorse nemmeno che era giorno. L'unica cosa che riusciva a vedere era il suv nero a poca distanza da lei. Salitaci in fretta vide le chiavi inserite nel quadro. Le girò e con una partenza degna di un pilota di formula uno percorse il cortile, ignara degli allarmi che avevano iniziato a suonare. In barba a tutti quei sofisticatissimi sistemi di sicurezza riuscì a raggiungere l'enorme cancello. In preda ad una determinazione omicida premette più a fondo l'acceleratore e lo sfondò.

Lasciatasi alle spalle la villa diede un'occhiata veloce nello specchietto retrovisore. Nessuno la inseguiva (era giorno, quindi non potevano uscire) in compenso aveva un taglio sulla fronte. Doveva esserselo fatto con una zanna di V quando gli aveva dato la testata. Ripensando a quel momento le venne in mente la specie di visione che aveva avuto. Gli aveva letto nella mente? Dio. Non era possibile. Non ne era capace, non poteva aver visto...quelle cose!! Stava raggiungendo la città. Frugò nel vano portaoggetti e nel cruscotto. Pochi contanti c'erano. Fece un rapido calcolo, le sarebbero bastati per un biglietto del treno e una stanza in un motel di infimo livello. Da lì poi tutto era un incognita. Parcheggiò il suv di fronte alla stazione ed entrò nell'enorme atrio affollatissimo di persone di fretta. Persone normali, come lei. E che non l'avrebbero sicuramente notata. Si diresse verso la biglietteria, dopo uno sguardo al tabellone degli orari. Destinazione New York.


	7. Chapter 7

 

Stesa sul letto del motel vicino alla stazione, Raven stava facendo mentalmente il punto di quello che era successo.

Aveva rubato la macchina a dei vampiri ed era evasa da Alcatraz squillando le trombe. Fantastico. Proprio una giornata memorabile. C'erano stati altri fulgidi esempi di una simile stupidita' nella sua vita? Probabilmente no. A tutto il resto non voleva neanche pensare. Con degli spiccioli era riuscita a telefonare alla sua capa e alla collega, spiegando loro che per improvvisi motivi familiari si doveva licenziare. Avrebbe dovuto trasferirsi, restare a Caldwell era impossibile. New York, saluta la tua nuova abitante!

Voltando la testa verso la finestra guardo' gli enormi grattacieli della Grande Mela le cui mille e mille finestre riflettevano il sole al tramonto. Sarebbe scesa in uno di quei supermarket aperti 24 ore che aveva visto per comprarsi qualcosa da mangiare. E anche uno di quei giornali con gli annunci lavorativi. La sua nuova vita cominciava! Portandosi un braccio sulla faccia,senti' nelle narici l'odore della felpa. L'odore di Phury. Si senti' meglio, strano, ma stare con lui l'aveva fatta sentire tranquilla...almeno piu' tranquilla di prima. La mente ando' subito agli eventi che l'avevano portata alla fuga. Quelle immagini, non erano sue, non le aveva certo pensate lei. Allora perché le aveva viste? E cosa significavano? Pensare alle immagini le riporto' prepotentemente alla memoria anche quell'altro vampiro. V. Si alzo' di scatto a sedere sul letto. Aveva una chiara fotografia di lui nella testa. Alto due metri, capelli neri piu' lunghi sul davanti a coprire due occhi color del diamante, tatuaggi che seguivano il contorno di un occhio e la tempia, pizzetto e una mano guantata. Avrebbe potuto descriverlo come fosse davanti a lei e faceva veramente paura. Si sentiva minuscola davanti a lui, eppure non avrebbe esitato a fargli un occhio nero neanche adesso che lo stava vedendo solo nella sua mente. L'istinto di sopravvivenza prima di tutto. In quanto a quello che aveva visto, le immagini di loro due che...no no! Scosse la testa, meglio non pensarci né cercare di capire. Decise a quel punto di alzarsi e scendere.

Giu' in strada le luci dei negozi la salutarono. L'aria sapeva di vento, umidita', fogna e olio per motore. Non molto diverso da certe vie della sua citta'. Si sarebbe abituata presto. Entro' nel supermarket, deserto a quell'ora. Prese le poche cose che le servivano ed usci'. Dopo pochi passi un brivido lungo la schiena la fece voltare. E lo vide, a pochi metri da lei. V la stava guardando in modo non molto amichevole. Si volto'. Sicuramemte si era sbagliata, era ancora tesa. Peccato che davanti a lei, alla stessa distanza di V, ci fosse l'altro vampiro, quello bello come un divo del cinema, che la guardava sorridendo. Oh cazzo! L'avevano trovata! Ma come avevano fatto??

Senza pensare, Raven si infilo' in un negozio di abbigliamento su piu' piani. "Rimani dove c'é gente,rimani dove c'é gente" si disse come un mantra. Salendo le scale senza dare nell'occhio, si nascose dietro ad un alto scaffale pieno di maglioni da donna. "Questa volta la pelle me la fanno sul serio. D'altra parte gli ho rubato la macchina e distrutto il cancello di casa" " Pensi sempre ad alta voce?" Il divo del cinema la stava guardando con la testa che sbucava dallo scaffale. Raven si alzo' di scatto e si allontano' velocemente. Merda! E adesso come ne sarebbe uscita? Gironzolava come una matta senza una meta, quando una nebbiolina impalpabile la avvolse. E questo? "Cosa diavolo..??" Una voce all' orecchio le mormoro' "Sorpresa!" Poi tutto divenne buio.

Quando si sveglio', la prima cosa che senti' furono delle voci "V amico,hai esagerato. Ma che dose le hai dato? Da elefanti?" "Tranquillo Butch, non morira'." poi le parve di sentire un "Non ancora almeno" borbottato, ma non ne era sicura. Pian piano apri' gli occhi e passato l'attimo in cui le luci la accecarono, rivide la stanza dove l'avevano rinchiusa nella loro villa. Si alzo' con calma, cerco' di muoversi e...era ammettata al letto?? "Ma cosa..?" Di fronte a lei c'erano Butch che la guardava a meta' strada tra il sorridente e l'imbarazzato e V che la guardava....incazzato era la sola parola che le veniva in mente.

"Perché sono ammanettata?" "Hai anche il coraggio di chiederlo?" V continuava a guardarla in modo minaccioso. Molto minaccioso. Butch disse " Compermesso ragazzi, vado a dire a Wrath che si é svegliata" . Prima che Raven lo supplicasse di restare, Butch usci'. Lei torno' a fissare V, piu' per tenerlo d'occhio che altro. "Era necessario?" Disse agitando le manette. "E me lo chiedi?" V si avvicino' a lei senza salire sul letto. Forse si ricordava della testata. E del pugno. "A Fritz é venuto un colpo quando ha visto il cancello e Wrath si é inferocito" "Se tu mi avessi lasciata in pace forse non sarebbe successo niente! Come mi avete trovata?" "Non sei stata fuori portata dalle telecamere di sorveglianza. Possiamo anche dirti la matricola del treno che hai preso" Fece un sorrisetto di auto compiacimento. "Ti toglierei quel sorrisetto idiota dalla faccia" Rispose Raven guardandolo con rabbia. V non le bado' e disse "Volevi un colloquio con la Vergine Scriba? Complimenti, la tua bravata ha attirato la sua attenzione. E' ansiosa di fare la tua conoscenza"


	8. Chapter 8

V non perse tempo a toglierle le manette. Quindi Raven stava camminando per il corridoio con entrambi i polsi ammanettati, dietro al vampiro. L'analogia con i film Dead Man Walking e Il Miglio Verde le venne subito alla mente. Solo che il miglio in questione non era verde ma rosso, come la passatoia che aveva sotto ai piedi e scommetteva che nelle prigioni non c'erano statue greche lungo la parete.

Arrivati davanti alla porta dello studio del re, per la prima (e sperava unica) volta le venne la tentazione di nascondersi dietro alla massa imponente di V. Chi l'avrebbe notata dietro a quel colosso? Ma la sua speranza si infranse quando la porta venne aperta e V la fece passare davanti a lui, come per assicurarsi che entrasse sul serio senza tentare la fuga. All'interno c'erano, come sempre, tutti i membri della Confraternita, solo che questa volta, vicino alla finestra, Raven vide una figura minuta, completamente ricoperta da una tunica scura con cappuccio. E...non toccava terra, fluttuava. Sotto di lei c'era un alone di luce abbagliante.

Impietrita sul posto, Raven rimase a fissare quella figura. “E così tu saresti Raven? Ho sentito parlare molto di te” la sua voce aveva la stessa tonalità del canto degli uccelli. Era serena, allegra. “V-voi siete...” “La Vergine Scriba si” la prevenne prima che lei completasse la frase “E in mia presenza non sono tollerate domande, non te l'hanno detto immagino” lanciò uno sguardo di disapprovazione ai vampiri presenti nella stanza, che abbassarono subito la testa, mormorando parole mortificate. “Io vorrei sapere perchè sono quì” “E' presto detto mia cara, tu servi alla Confraternita. Ci sono cose sul tuo passato che ignori e anche molte sul tuo presente. Il tuo tentativo di fuga dimostra che hai carattere, quindi ho deciso di venire a dirti di persona le cose che vuoi sapere. Noeria, puoi farti avanti ora”

A quelle parole, una figura che Raven non aveva notato prima (ma era mai stata li?) comparve e si diresse al centro della stanza. Aveva una lunga tunica bianca, i capelli rosso mogano erano raccolti sul capo da uno chignon e quando alzò lo sguardo per incontrare quello di Raven, due occhi smeraldo chiaro si fissarono sul suo viso. “N-nonna??” Raven la fissava sconvolta. Quella era (ma non poteva essere) sua nonna. Certo, molti anni più giovane. Ricordava una foto in bianco e nero in cui lei aveva quelle fattezze, i capelli lunghi sciolti e sorrideva.

“Raven, bambina, ti verrà spiegata ogni cosa....” “NO!!! Tu non puoi essere mia nonna!!! Sono stata al suo funerale, l'ho sepolta, due anni dopo che mio nonno ci ha lasciati! E non era decisamente come sei tu!” “Lanciò un'occhiata furibonda ai presenti nella stanza, le lacrime che le rigavano il viso. Quella donna aveva perfino la stessa voce di sua nonna. Era un inganno, poco ma sicuro. “Se solo ascoltassi....” “Stronzate!! Cosa volete fare? Confondermi? Convincermi che questa persona è mia nonna per rendermi docile e mansueta?”

“Taci umana! Ascolta!” la voce tonante della Vergine Scriba, così diversa da prima, risuonò nella stanza. “Cosa dovrei ascoltare eh? Le balle che avete da raccontarmi? Ah già, in vostra presenza niente domande giusto? Ebbene chissene frega!!! Io pretendo di sapere cosa ci faccio qui, cosa volete da me e che cazzo è tutta questa messa in scena! E poi voglio tornarmene a casa!! Capito bene?” Raven era fuori di se, non sentiva nemmeno le esclamazioni soffocate dei vampiri presenti. Si era piazzata davanti alla Vergine Scriba e la guardava con odio.

Un'energia potentissima emanava da lei, Raven poteva sentirla sulla pelle, come se stesse trattenendosi dall'incenerirla sul posto. La figura minuta abbassò una mano e Raven si trovò imprigionata a terra, in ginocchio, incapace di muoversi. “Avrò pazienza con te, ma siccome non mi dai altra scelta, ti costringerò ad ascoltare. Noeria è veramente tua nonna. Appartiene al cerchio più stretto delle Elette, le sacerdotesse che servono il culto. Lei è fra quelle che servono me personalmente. Ha avuto un permesso speciale, si era innamorata di un umano, per questo le ho concesso di venire fra voi e sposarlo, ma fino alla sua morte. Il fatto che tu la vedessi invecchiare era merito del Mhis un campo illusorio creato per mascherare o mutare l'ambiente circostante. Alla morte di tuo nonno Noeria è tornata fra le Elette, anche se ha scelto di ritirarsi nel silenzio. Per un mio permesso speciale è qui.”

Raven ascoltava tutto questo senza fiato. Un po' perchè quella forza la tratteneva a terra e un po' perchè le mancava l'aria. “Mia madre non era un vampiro.” “No, tua madre era nata umana” questa volta fu Noeria a parlare. L'aveva raggiunta e si era chinata di fronte a lei. “Il tuo sangue però è in parte il mio” “Questo cosa significa? Io non sono un vampiro” “No non lo sei nipote mia, ma sei in parte Eletta e le visioni che hai derivano da questo” “Visioni? Non ho visioni!” Raven era sconvolta. Non vedeva il futuro, di questo era sicurissima. “Non sempre, lo so, ma puoi vedere parti di ciò che accade. Ricordi i sogni che mi raccontavi? E' da li che sono iniziate.” “Puoi rinforzarle con l'allenamento. E qui entra in gioco il tuo ruolo all'interno della Confraternita. Puoi aiutarli nella loro missione. Sconfiggere i lesser e proteggere la stirpe.”

La Vergine Scriba aveva allentato la sua morsa e adesso Raven poteva muoversi. Non alzarsi, ma almeno muoversi un po'. “Hanno già qualcuno che fa questo” rispose lei senza guardare nessuno in particolare ma tenendo lo sguardo fisso sulla Vergine Scriba. “Con te è diverso. Sei un'Eletta. E poi le visioni di Vishous con te non funzionano. Sei un enigma per lui. Completo. Non può percepire nulla di te, neanche il più piccolo pensiero.” “E se mi rifiuto?” “Come ho detto sei un'Eletta” rispose la Vergine Scriba ignorando il fatto che le era stata posta una domanda “Verrai dall'Altra Parte insieme a tutte le tue consorelle.”

Dall'espressione di sua nonna, ne dedusse che non sembrava una buona idea. Per niente. “C'è un'altra cosa che devi sapere. Riguarda tuo padre” “E' morto anche lui” “Si, ma quello che non sai è tutta la storia. Tua nonna non l'ha mai raccontata, lo farò io per lei” “Tanto la spietatezza non le manca” pensò Raven. Ma la Vergine Scriba dovette averla sentita, perchè si voltò verso di lei.

“Dopo la morte di tua madre in quell'incidente di macchina, provocato da lui, si iscrisse ad una società segreta e dopo un po' di tempo morì anch'egli” “Questo lo sapevo già” “Quello che ignori è che la società era la Lessening Society, quella dei nostri nemici. Tuo padre era diventato un lesser e sicuramente venne ucciso da qualcuno in questa stanza” Raven cadde all'indietro con gli occhi spalancati. “C-osa??” “Mi dispiace bambina mia...” “Ti dispiace? Ti dispiace? Fanculo! Tu lo sapevi, lo hai sempre saputo e non mi hai mai detto niente!!”

Finalmente libera dalla forza che la imprigionava a terra, Raven si alzò. “Non ricordo molto di mio padre, quindi questa è la cosa che mi sconvolge meno. Ma cosa dovrei fare? Espiare al suo posto? Io non sono una sacerdotessa, un Eletta o quel che è. Non so come potrei esservi di alcuna utilità. Fino alla settimana scorsa tutte queste cose per me non esistevano!!”

“Imparerai. Per questo ho dispensato tua nonna dal voto di silenzio, ti aiuterà quando ne avrai più bisogno. Ma c'è un'altra cosa. Dopo le tue ultime bravate, ho deciso di prendere provvedimenti. Ti verrà affidato un Ghardian che vegli sulle tue attitudini...poco ortodosse.” Un...cosa??” “Una specie di guardiano, chiamiamolo così” Disse Butch, parlando per la prima volta. “Un carceriere?? Mi ammanetterà anche?” Tutti zittirono. “Non si dovrebbe arrivare a tanto” “Assurdo...” disse fra se Raven ancora sconvolta.  Improvvisamente, avvertendo un pizzicore dietro alla nuca si voltò. Vishous la stava guardando, con un espressione piena di scherno e da prendere per il culo dipinta sul viso. Raven lo fissò con odio, sperando che i suoi occhi lanciassero raggi laser. Chissà se le Elette potevano farlo...

”Molto bene” iniziò la Vergine Scriba “Ho deciso. Il tuo Ghardian sarà Vishous, figlio del Carnefice” Raven si voltò di scatto “No! Lui no!” nella stanza si sentirono risatine soffocate. “Noeria, dai il permesso? Raven è tua nipote, quindi sotto la tua responsabilità” Raven si voltò verso sua nonna, lanciandole uno sguardo di supplica “Si, Vostra Santità” “E la mia opinione non conta?? Piuttosto che essere guardata a vista da quell'individuo vado a vivere all'inferno!!” “C'è un metodo molto sicuro per fare in modo che tu non fugga” Vishous si avvicinò a lei, quello sguardo strafottente esteso ora a tutta la faccia. Sembrava un bambino a cui avessero dato in anticipo i regali di Natale. O le vittime da scuoiare, dipende dai punti di vista. Senza tanti complimenti si chinò, prese il polso di Raven e piantò le zanne nella carne. Lei rimase a bocca aperta. Stava...bevendo il suo sangue?? Per tutto il tempo (minuti? Ore? Giorni?) i suoi occhi di diamante non lasciarono per un istante quelli verde scuro di Raven, avevano anche uno strano scintillio.

Quando ebbe finito, passò la lingua (in modo volontariamente provocatorio, ci avrebbe giurato) sulla ferita, chiudendola praticamente all'istante. “In questo modo saprò sempre dove sei” Raven, ancora sconvolta, gli disse “Mi hai impiantato un GPS??” “Vedila così se vuoi” “Ma non mi impedirà di scappare” V si chinò a fissarla negli occhi “No, ma in quel caso, ti consiglio di pregare qualunque divinità sia disposta ad ascoltarti perchè non ti ritrovi” Poi, a voce abbastanza alta in modo che tutti potessero sentirlo “Il tuo sangue ha un buon sapore” e aggiunse sogghignando “Mi domando se anche il resto del tuo corpo è così”  Prima che qualcuno potesse fermarla, Raven afferrò il vaso di fiori sul tavolo di fronte a lei e lo scagliò con un urlo verso la schiena di V, che però si era già chiuso la porta alle sue spalle. L'unico altro rumore fu la risata cristallina della Vergine Scriba mentre si dissolveva dietro di lei.


	9. Chapter 9

Tornata in camera sua alquanto frastornata (però c'era da dire che nessuno l'aveva fermata, punti a favore) si sedette sul letto. Aveva molte cose a cui pensare.

 

Guardandosi intorno notò delle cose strane. La sua sveglia era sul comodino accanto al letto, il peluches di Snoopy accanto ai cuscini...ma cosa...? Si alzò e si diresse verso l'armadio. Dentro trovò i suoi vestiti. Nei cassetti c'erano le sue maglie, l'intimo e le calze. L'unica cosa che era ancora in uno scatolone che non aveva notato prima erano i suoi libri. “Procureremo al più presto delle mensole. Thor” c'era scritto su un biglietto. Perfetto! Ora era veramente ufficiale, la sua vita era tutta li. “Almeno non hanno dovuto usare un camion” fu tutto quello che le venne da pensare. Quella vista, le sue cose in una stanza estranea, la resero improvvisamente inquieta. Doveva uscire da li.

Prese il corridoio, scese l'enorme scala e si diresse verso il punto in cui aveva visto sparire il maggiordomo mentre scappava. Si trovò in una cucina enorme, con un tavolo al centro. Puntò il frigorifero, lo aprì e trovo quello che cercava. Un cartone di birre da sei. Lo prese e si diresse all'esterno da una porta a vetri che c'era in cucina.

Fuori, una limpida serata con la luna piena e le stelle, la accolse. Non c'era freddo. Ma silenzio. Sentiva di averne un gran bisogno. Silenzio e solitudine. Aveva visto una piscina, si diresse da quella parte e si sedette sul bordo. La luna si rifletteva nell'acqua, facendole venire in mente quella poesia “Che fai in ciel graziosa luna, dimmi che fai...” di chi era? Non ricordava, ma non era importante. Aprì una birra e iniziò a pensare. Sua nonna (via un sorso), era in parte Eletta (altro sorso), la Vergine scriba (giù una lunga sorsata), V doveva farle la guardia (forse per quello ci voleva un'altra bottiglia, quella era finita), suo padre....

Andò avanti così finchè le cose intorno a lei non iniziarono ad essere un po' meno stabili, ma non era abbastanza. Si alzò e su gambe traballanti raggiunse il trampolino. Posò la bottiglia a terra e si buttò nell'acqua. All'inizio era fredda ma poi passò anche quella sensazione. Come le avevano insegnato al corso di nuoto estivo, buttò fuori l'aria in tante bollicine che raggiunsero subito la superficie. Stava scendendo giù, sempre più giù finchè il fondo non sbattè contro la sua schiena. I lunghi capelli mogano le fluttuavano attorno al viso come erbe marine. Le venne da pensare al cartone la Sirenetta. Quanto le piaceva fingere di esserlo da piccola. Il mare le era sempre piaciuto e sott'acqua c'era un silenzio...l'ideale per pensare con chiarezza, per non sentire il frastuono di tutte le immagini che le passavano per il cervello, le voci....

All'improvviso, qualcosa la afferrò e la trascinò su in superficie. Si trovò davanti Butch, che la stava trascinando verso il bordo. Quando la issò sul muretto, si affrettò a salire e le avvolse un'asciugamano intorno alle spalle. “Che stavi cercando di fare per Dio?” “Stavo pensando” “Ubriaca? Sul fondo della piscina? Non mi ricordavo che morire annegati facesse parte della categoria pensare!” “Non sono ubriaca e andare sott'acqua mi aiuta a svuotare la mente. Adoro il silenzio che c'è la sotto” Butch la guardava poco convinto. “Tu piuttosto, cosa ci fai qui?” Raven lo fissava in quel momento per la prima volta. Era enorme anche lui, una faccia schiacciata da pugile, occhi profondi color nocciola. Non era bello nel senso classico del termine, ma era affascinante. E le dava sicurezza. Prima di risponderle,lui distolse lo sguardo. “ Ti stavo osservando da una finestra della Tana” e indicò la casa che si intravedeva in fondo al cortile “E quando ti sei buttata sono venuto a vedere cosa combinavi”

Raven girò gli occhi “Un'altra balia?” Hey vacci piano ragazzina...” “No, ragazzina un corno, ho 30 anni!!” “Va bene, va bene. Raven, ok?” “Bene” mugugnò lei stringendosi nell'asciugamano. “V mi ha detto di tenerti d'occhio mentre lui è a caccia di lesser” “Ma non sapeva dov'ero e cosa facevo in ogni momento?” “Dove sei si, cosa fai..beh non proprio”. Raven sbuffò. “Perfetto, adesso non posso neanche muovermi senza essere guardata a vista” “Se farai la brava no, potrai muoverti” Butch buttò un'occhio sulle tre birre rimaste. “Ne vuoi una? Prego” Raven gliela porse e se ne aprì una.

“Non hai già bevuto abbastanza tu?” “Non sei mica mio padre” poi un pensiero improvviso le fece scappare una smorfia. Butch abbassò gli occhi “Senti, per quello che vale, mi dispiace” “Naa, non fa niente” Raven tracannò una sorsata di birra. “Hai preso una bella batosta oggi” “Già, dev'essere la legge del contrappasso. Ieri vi ho distrutto la cancellata e rubato la macchina, oggi il cancello e la macchina sono caduti addosso a me. Contemporaneamente” Raven fece un sorriso amaro. “Quello che mi ha sconvolto di più è stata scoprire di mia nonna. L'ho seppellita accanto al nonno, ho pianto al suo funerale e anche dopo” altra sorsata di birra “E invece era tutta una balla” “Pensa al lato positivo, è viva” “Non mi resta altra alternativa”

Per un po' rimasero in silenzio. Fu Butch a romperlo “Non lo dirò a V” “Cosa?” “Di questa cosa della piscina” “Ah se vuoi fallo pure. Troverò un modo per gestire Vishous il figlio del Carnefice” disse lei imitando il tono solenne della Vergine Scriba. Poi si mise a ridere, risata amplificata dalla bottiglia di birra che aveva portato alle labbra.

“Cosa ti fa ridere?” chiese Butch continuando a bere. “Il gatto della mia amica” “Come?” “Il gatto della mia amica. Il Carnefice” Butch sputò la birra che aveva in bocca e iniziò a tossire. Con voce roca le chiese “C-come scusa?” “Una mia amica, ci conosciamo da anni, ha un gatto talmente grosso e stronzo da essersi meritato il nome di Carnefice. E' nero, ha gli occhi gialli ed è talmente feroce che fin da piccolo per prendere il latte spodestava tutti i fratellini. Li menava proprio. Crescendo non si è calmato, anzi. Il suo miagolio risuona per tutto il vicinato e gli altri gatti sono ben felici di stargli alla larga. Mi è venuto in mente e sentire che Vishous è figlio del Carnefice...” continuò a ridere, guardando Butch, che aveva gli occhi come due biglie e la bocca spalancata “S-si ma....non lo dire mai a V, intesi?” il vampiro si riprese e continuò a bere.

“Non lo giuro sulla tomba di mia nonna. Se mi fa incazzare non garantisco che non possa tornare fuori” Raven continuò a bere dalla sua bottiglia. “Non riesco a capire il tuo comportamento” aggiunse Butch dopo un' altro momento di silenzio. “Hai rischiato di farti incenerire dalla Vergine Scriba, rispondi a V come se non avessi paura di quello che potrebbe farti...” “Ah sindrome del chihuahua” rispose Raven con noncuranza, aprendosi una' altra birra.

Butch rimase senza parole. Per la seconda volta in pochi minuti. Il suo sguardo confuso fece sorridere Raven e la spinse a continuare. “Hai presente i chihuahua? Sono sempre incazzosissimi con tutto ciò che li circonda e attaccano per primi anche se l'avversario è il doppio di loro” Butch annuì come un automa. “Fanno così perchè sanno di non poter contare sulla stazza in un incontro diretto, quindi cercano di far fuggire il nemico. E spesso ci riescono. Secondo la mia amica, quella del gatto, anch'io sono così. Quindi ho la sindrome del chihuahua”. Butch finì l'ultimo goccio dalla bottiglia “Pazzesco. Non ho mai sentito niente di simile in tutta la mia vita”

“Hei amico guardami” Raven allargò le braccia sotto l'asciugamano “Credi sul serio che avrei qualche possibilità se il tuo caro V o qualcun altro di voi, te compreso, decidesse di giocare a calcio con la mia testa?” “Non è un buon motivo per tentare la sorte come fai tu. E per la cronaca, nessuno qui ti farebbe o ti farà mai del male” “Parla per te” “No, posso farlo per tutti” Raven sembrava poco convinta. Lui era uno di loro, non faceva testo. O forse no? Non sapeva dirlo con certezza. “E' tardi, che ne dici se rientriamo? Così ti puoi asciugare” “D'accordo” “E, per favore, non tirare fuori mai con V quella storia del gatto. Promettimelo” Raven si mise a ridere e si avviò con Butch all'interno della casa.


End file.
